In an electrical floor box having the general shape of a Greek cross, the individual arms of the cross define box cells located around the sides of a square central box area. Wires that extend through the box may be used for power, telecommunications and electronic circuitry, and it is desirable to maintain separation of wires that are used for different purposes. For example, telecommunications wires may pass through only one cell from one end thereof to the other. It is desirable to provide a barrier closing off the cell portion containing these telecommunication wires from the square central portion of the box through which power wires may extend. In other cases, wires may extend 90.degree. through the box from one cell to an adjacent cell by passing through the square central portion and it is also desirable to maintain separation of these wires from wires passing through other cells.
It would be desirable to have a divider that could be modified for selectively blocking or establishing communication between individual cells and the square central portion of the box.